The present invention relates to a projectile distributor for a centrifugal launcher.
The type of centrifugal launcher considered here substantially consists of a rotor including a cylindrical gun, the rotor having an open central zone in which emerges an end of the gun provided with a picking-up vane. The object of the distributor according to the invention is to bring oblong projectiles successively into the trajectory of the aforesaid vane, in order to allow the latter to take them over, thus allowing their ejection through the gun.